


He Should've Called

by Python07



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: M/M, PWP, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 12:44:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3650820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Python07/pseuds/Python07
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I was asked for a sequel to Just Looking and this is what happened: Harry/Merlin smut</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Should've Called

Harry could’ve called. He really should’ve called. Instead, he took the first available flight home after being released from the hospital (after all of the physical therapy and the airlines started operating again).

He didn’t call when he landed either. It was late and there was no one at the shop to see him. He took the underground tube to the mansion.

Again, there was no one around to see him. He could’ve worried. But since the world was still in one piece, it was reasonable to assume that Kingsman had something to do with it and that meant agents were still alive. If agents were still alive, then so was Merlin. He refused to even dare think otherwise.

He crept through the quiet halls to Merlin’s lab. There was a faint light coming from under the door. He listened for a moment but didn’t hear anything.

He eased the door open and slipped inside. He gave a small smile when he saw Merlin with his head down on his arm, on the desk, fast asleep. Merlin’s glasses sat crooked on his face.

The screens were blank and the comms silent. He walked up behind Merlin without making a sound. He rested a light hand on Merlin’s back.

Now that he was closer, Harry could see the lines of exhaustion on Merlin’s face and the bags under Merlin’s eyes. He frowned. “Merlin,” he tried softly.

There was no response. Harry squeezed Merlin’s shoulder. “Merlin.”

Merlin groaned. “Go away, Eggsy. Told you I’m fine.”

Harry took Merlin’s arm and gently, but firmly, helped Merlin to stand. “You won’t be fine if you spend the entire night asleep at your monitors.”

Merlin swayed on his feet. His eyes were half closed and his glasses were still crooked. “Wouldn’t be the first time.”

Harry took Merlin’s arm across his shoulders and maneuvered Merlin towards the secret door at the other side of the lab. “I’m sure Harry never let you get away with that.”

“Well, he’s not here is he,” Merlin answered bitterly. “There was nothing I could do besides watch that bastard shoot him.”

Harry flashed back to the barrel of Valentine’s gun pointed at his face. However, he didn’t stop them moving. He shook his head. “He wouldn’t want you blaming yourself.”

“I don’t.” Merlin let out a broken sigh. “I just wish he was here. I miss my friend, my Harry.”

Despite everything, Harry grinned at that as something loosened in his chest. “Your Harry?” 

“Shut it. I’m too tired for your cheek.”

“Sorry.” Harry held Merlin tighter. “It’s going to be okay.” 

Merlin snorted in response. “Half the table is gone, we have no Arthur, and I’m surrounded by cheeky children.”

“All of which we’ll worry about later,” Harry said smoothly. He slid a small panel in the wall to the side and punched in the four digit code. He helped Merlin into his private quarters. Dim lighting came on automatically to help him walk Merlin to the bedroom. He kept a hand on Merlin’s shoulder to steady him while he pulled the covers down. Then he helped Merlin to sit on the edge of the bed and gently slid the glasses off Merlin’s face. “Stay with me. Just a few more seconds,” he murmured soothingly.

“Don’t have to, Eggsy,” Merlin whispered as Harry helped him out of his sweater, shirt, and tie but left the undershirt alone.

Harry briefly caressed the side of Merlin’s face. “You’ve always taken care of me.” He knelt in front of Merlin to remove his shoes and socks. “Let me take care of you for once.”

There was no response. Harry looked up to see Merlin’s chin resting on his chest. He smiled tenderly and eased Merlin onto his back. He took Merlin’s pants off, leaving Merlin in t shirt and boxers.

Harry didn’t hesitate to strip to a similar state of undress. He crawled on the bed next to Merlin. He pulled the sheet over them, flipped the switch in the nearby wall for the lights, and snuggled in next to Merlin’s side. He put his head on Merlin’s shoulder and tilted his head towards Merlin’s neck. He inhaled deeply, let out a sigh of relief, and closed his eyes.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There was a warm weight resting against his side. It took Merlin a few moments longer to recognize the warm breath puffing evenly and deeply against his neck. A familiar scent surrounded him as well.

Merlin tensed. He didn’t open his eyes. “Can’t be.”

“It is,” a voice answered in sleepy amusement.

Merlin felt the other body stretch against him. A hand rested on his chest, over his heart. He let out a shuddering breath.

“Open your eyes.”

Merlin squeezed his eyes shut tighter. “No. Then you’ll disappear.”

“I promise I won’t.” Teeth nipped Merlin’s ear followed by a rough whisper. “Do it.”

Merlin took a deep breath. He opened his eyes to see Harry looking down at him intently. He barely found his voice. “Harry.”

Harry smiled. “Merlin.”

Merlin stared at the red scar running along Harry’s left temple. He didn’t consciously realize it when his arm curled around Harry. “How?” he breathed out at a loss.

“Valentine was squeamish and never fired a gun before. I woke up a week later at the local hospital.”

Merlin jerked and shoved Harry away. “Why didn’t you call?” he snapped. “We would’ve come to get you.”

Harry held his hands up. “I was disoriented and in no condition to travel. I wasn’t ready for you to see me. Then after I found out what happened on V-Day, I knew you would be busy with clean up. I thought it best to make my way back on my own.”

Merlin sat up and swung his legs over to sit on the edge of the bed. He hunched forward and held his head in his hands. “Bastard.”

Harry leaned in close and rested his chin on Merlin’s shoulder. “I arrived last night to find you passed out at your desk. You must take better care of yourself.”

Merlin tensed all over again. “That was you.”

“I should hope Eggsy never shares your bed,” Harry replied dryly. 

“Sod off,” Merlin growled.

Harry chuckled. “Now you see how tired you were. I thought it best not to overtax you by revealing my continued existence.”

Merlin shrugged Harry away. “I thought you were dead. I thought I’d never see you again, never get to tell you…” He stopped and swallowed heavily. “Never mind.”

Harry hugged Merlin from behind. He rested his forehead against the nape of Merlin’s neck. “I love you, too.”

Merlin’s breath caught. “You don’t mean that.”

Harry started nuzzling the side of Merlin’s neck, just under his jaw. “I do,” he murmured against Merlin’s skin.

Merlin clenched his hands into fists. That didn’t stop him from tilting his head to the side to give Harry room to maneuver. “Damn it, Harry. I thought I lost you. You don’t get to just come back here and…” his voice trailed off as Harry’s hands slipped under his t shirt. He bit his lip but a small moan slipped out.

Harry caressed Merlin’s chest. “I’m sorry. I know you were hurting without me. I missed you, too. I should’ve called, but do you really want to send me away?”

“You know I don’t, you prick,” Merlin whispered raggedly.

Harry eased off just enough to pull Merlin’s t shirt off over his head. Then he swiftly got rid of his own. He pressed his bare chest to Merlin’s bare back. “I want you. Please, Merlin.”

Merlin turned and pushed Harry down onto his back. He crawled over Harry. He took Harry’s lips in a bruising kiss.

Harry eagerly parted his lips. He slipped a hand behind Merlin’s head. The other grabbed onto Merlin’s bicep and held on, hard.

Merlin broke the kiss with a gasp for air. He immediately started trailing kisses and light nips along Harry’s jaw. He bit at Harry’s throat. “Love you so much, Harry.”

Harry slid his hands down Merlin’s sides to his boxers. He panted impatiently. “Get these blasted things off.”

Merlin pulled back just enough to squirm out of his shorts. Then he helped Harry to do the same. He recaptured Harry’s lips at the same time he took them both in hand.

Harry moaned into Merlin’s mouth. He wrapped his hand around Merlin’s. He spread his legs wider.

The kisses were hot, wet, and sloppy. They stroked each other hard and fast.

Harry threw his head back and arched up into Merlin as he came. He barely made a sound except for his harsh panting.

The sight of Harry’s blissed-out face and the feel of Harry coming in his hand pushed Merlin over the edge. He buried his face in Harry’s neck to muffle his cries.

Harry wrapped his arms around Merlin. “Are you still angry with me?”

Merlin kissed Harry’s shoulder. “Yes.”

Harry chuckled breathlessly. “I’ll make it up to you.”

Merlin kissed Harry’s chin. “You’d better.”


End file.
